OneShot St Berry  Hello Love
by LittleSouly
Summary: Ni Glee ni los personajes del mismo me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ian Brennan que luego quiso compatir con Ryan Murphy y Brad Falchuk para darle un toque de dramatismo sarcastico al tema. Por mi parte vivo en mi mundo St. Berry.


Y ahí estaba, ni siquiera ella sabia el motivo por el cual había llegado hasta ese lugar, solo sentía la extraña necesidad de apartarse de sus amigas, hacia 4 años que había dejado atrás Lima para triunfar en New York, Santana y Brittany la siguieron y junto a Kurt y Blaine eran una hermosa familia, pero en ese momento sentía que ella estaba de mas, luego de una tonta excusa de que saldría a tomar aire, salió del apartamento y camino por las calles hasta llegar a ese lugar, lo miro por varios minutos y sin saber que magnetismo la atraía entro y camino esquivando a las personas que caminaban por bebidas y para volver a sus mesas, fue directo a la barra y tomo asiento

-Hola Preciosa que se te ofrece- pregunto amablemente el Barman, luego de 4 años viviendo en ese lugar nunca había entrado a ese bar y se sentía como una extraña, lo miro y dibujo su mejor sonrisa

-Un Cosmopolitan por favor- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-en un momento- dijo él, la música era suave, se acomodo mejor y se dispuso a esperar su trago, al cabo de unos minutos, siente que alguien toca su brazo, gira para encontrarse con un joven de ojos pardos el cual le sonrió coquetamente

-Estás sola princesa?- pregunto con la confianza del mundo, ella lo miro aburrida

-Estoy con mi conciencia, y con mi amigo invisible, no lo ves?- respondió lo cual borro la sonrisa del joven

-Eres Patética, te lo habían dicho?-

-Como una 1000 veces, pero es bueno escucharlo de desconocidos- dijo ella mirando al techo, el joven iba a volver a responder cuando se acerca el barman

-Preciosa tu trago- dijo sonriendo, luego miro al joven- Broo en que te ayudo- dijo mirando seriamente al muchacho que sencillamente salió huyendo ante la mirada desafiante del mismo

-Gracias- dijo ella

-No es nada- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y regresando a su trabajo

Tomo su trago y nuevamente se acomodo para disfrutar mejor de la música, su mente vaga extrañamente a lo que había pasado hace apenas unos meses cuando por casualidades del destino su vida dio un giro de 360º, su mente voló hasta llegar a ese momento

Flashback

Eran las 2 de la tarde cuando salía de la Academia en compañía de Kurt

-Cariño, dime que no es cierto- decía él con una sonrisa picara en los labios

-Si Kurt, es cierto, me dijo que de Luna de miel me llevaría a Paris, estoy tan emocionada- decía ella con un toque de euforia, en eso su móvil vibra, lo mira y sonríe de nuevo-Santana y Britt nos esperan en Starbucks- dijo mirando a su amigo

-Pues vamos rápido- dijo el tomándola del brazo y acelerando el paso, podría decirse que era la mujer más feliz del mundo, al fin y después de tanto luchar por el amor de su vida estaba a semanas de casarse con él, Finn era lo que cualquier muchacha diría El Hombre Perfecto, siempre dulce e inocente, con una suave sonrisa en los labios y una mirada que a cualquier mujer conquistaría, se sentía afortunada por tenerlo, llegaron a la cafetería y vieron a sus dos amigas sentadas conversando, se aceraron y

- Dios como tardaron? Pensé que nunca saldría- dijo Santana

-es que teníamos que presentar nuestro ensayo, pero creo que fue aprobado, si todo sale bien, cuando Rachel regrese de su luna de miel comenzamos con los ensayos- respondió Kurt

-Rachel, estoy tan emocionada por ti- dijo Brittany tomando las manos de su amiga-quien diría que llegarías a casarte con Frankenteen- dijo sonriendo, provocando la risa de los demás y el sonrojo de Rachel

-Ya Britt, no le digas así- dijo sonriendo

-Y donde piensa llevarte el gigantón?- pregunto Santana

-ha dicho que Paris- respondió de lo más feliz

-pero sí que se las está tomando en serio eso del romanticismo- dijo Santana y de nuevo comenzaron a reír, estaban hablando de la planificación de la boda y de lo ajetreado que serian esas dos semanas cuando el móvil de Rachel comenzó a sonar, ella lo miro

- es Finn- dijo sonriendo como tonta, se aparto de la mesa y respondió la llamada-Hola bebé- dijo pero no recibió respuesta, solo ruidos extraños-Finn estas bien?- pregunto pero de nuevo no hubo respuestas, en eso escucha algo que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido (Demonios) y la llamada se corto, puso cara de no entender que paso así que guardo su móvil y volvió a la mesa

-Que quería?- dijo Santana pero no recibió respuesta- Hey, Rachel,- dijo llamando su atención-Estas bien?- pregunto finalmente

-Lo siento, pero creo que será mejor que vaya a casa, de pronto no me siento bien- dijo ella con la mirada perdida

-No estarás embarazada-´pregunto de nuevo Santana

-Claro que no!- dijo Rachel- solo que dormí muy tarde anoche

-Te dije que eso de compartir departamento con Finn te sacaría el sueño- dijo Britt provocando la risa de todos, mas Rachel esta vez no sonrió, tomo su bolso, saco unos billetes y los dejo sobre la mesa antes de levantarse y salir de ahí, Kurt y las chicas la miraron sin entender que pasaba

-Pero qué demonios paso?- dijo Santana

-esto no me huele nada bien, debemos alcanzarla- dijo Kurt, hicieron lo mismo que Rachel, dejaron el dinero sobre la mesa y salieron en busca de su amiga, a lo lejos la vieron subirse a un taxi así que la imitaron pidiendo al conductor que siguiera.

El taxi de Rachel llego al edificio donde compartía departamento con Finn, pago, bajo y corrió al interior, sentía dentro suyo que algo no iba bien, llego al vestíbulo y el encargado le devolvió el saludo, subió al ascensor y con cada piso que avanzaba su corazón latía mas rápido, hasta que al fin llego a destino, el 5to piso, camino en dirección a su departamento, llego a la puerta y saco la llave, misteriosamente sus manos temblaban, no sabía lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo, solo sentía la necesidad de entrar lo más rápido posible, abrió la puerta y entro, dejo su bolso en la mesita en la entrada y camino lentamente al cuarto, de nuevo su corazón estaba acelerado, llego a la puerta de su habitación, giro la perilla y lentamente fue abriendo la puerta y entrando hasta que al fin su corazón dejo de latir de manera acelerada, simplemente dejo de latir, por un minuto su respiración se vio cortada, sus ojos se nublaban, logro parpadear varias veces hasta que pudo decir

-Finn- Finn que estaba recostado a la pared con una sensual rubia, rubia con la que llevaba semanas trabajando en una campaña publicitaria, cuando el noto su presencia empujo a la joven que fue a caer justo en la cama

-Rachel, no es lo que parece- dijo tratando de taparse

-Que no es lo que parece? Están en ropa interior con una... – miles de calificativos pasaron por su cabeza pero ninguna era apropiado para sus labios- desconocida- logro decir al fin

-Rachel, es solo una compañera- dijo el excusándose- yo te amo, vamos a casarnos-

-como que te vas a casar- dijo al fin la rubia que anteriormente había sido votada

Rachel sintió algo frio envolviéndola, su corazón latía cada vez más lento, su respiración era cada vez más dificultosa, giro camino dificultosamente pues todo a su alrededor giraba, sintió que algo tiraba de ella, volteo y era Fin que la sujetaba del brazo

-Rachel, espera, deja que te explique, no pasó nada, te lo juro-

-que me vas a explicar? Y no paso nada porque llegue, suéltame Finn, y al menos vístete, me das asco- logrando zafarse, Finn volvió al cuarto y busco sus pantalones, se los puso y de nuevo salió tras Rachel que en ese momento estaba frente al elevador

-Rachel, tenemos que hablar, déjame que te explique-

-No tienes nada que explicarme- dijo ella cerrando los ojos, aun todo giraba a su alrededor y ese maldito ascensor no regresaba

-Rachel, por favor espera, estas pálida- volvió a decir y la tomo por los hombros girándola, su rostro estaba empapado de lagrimas

-Cómo pudiste hacerme esto-

-Rachel, yo te amo-

-Mentira, siempre mientes- dijo y se separo de él, en eso miro a las escaleras y caminó presurosa a ella

-Rachel, por favor- volvió a decir Finn ella llego al borde de la escalera y se detuvo-Rachel en serio, fue un error, yo te amo-

-Acabaste con mi vida- dijo, trato de bajar las escaleras y en ese momento todo a su alrededor se giro de nuevo y sintió que caía lentamente, luego de eso ya no sintió nada

Horas despertó en un lugar extraño, Kurt se acerca a ella

-Cariño este bien-

-Donde estoy- dijo ella llevando la mano a la cabeza

-en el hospital, te caíste por las escaleras- dijo él, en eso ve a Santana y a Blaine

-Santi, Blaine... que hacen aquí?-

-Estas mejor Rach- dijo Blaine acercándose

-Estoy bien, solo un poco dolorida- en eso recuerda lo que había pasado y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- me engaño, yo lo amaba y él me engaño-

-Te lo dije- dijo Santana a Kurt-debiste dejar que lo matara-

-Así no solucionamos nada- dijo Kurt

-Es cierto Santana, matándolo no ayudamos, pero dándole su merecido si- dijo Blaine

-Blaine, así no me ayudas- dijo de nuevo Kurt

-Ahora solo quiero morir- dijo Rachel cerrando los ojos

Pasaron las semanas, luego meses, nada tenía brillo, todo a su alrededor se había opacado, solo la preparación del taller que tenían en la academia la sacaba del pozo donde estaba metida desde ese día, Sueño de una Noche de Verano, fue para ella y sus compañeros el escaparate perfecto para lo que tanto lucharon, en cada casting, en cada taller siempre eran muy bien acogidos.

La mudanza, los cambios, la insistencia de Finn la tenían exhausta, Santana y Brittany ya no sabían cómo levantarle el animo

-Vamos Rachel, mira será solo un momento, conoces a Nick y hablan, bailan, mira es muy divertido- decía Brittany, Rachel solo rodaba los ojos

-Porque se empecinan en buscarme pareja?- decía ella sentándose en uno de los sofás y acomodándose para ver por veinteava vez consecutiva Cumbres Borrascosas

-Rachel, no puedes pasarte el día aquí encerrada, entre la Academia, los ensayos, las representaciones, la vida no puede ser así, debes salir, divertirte- decía Santana

-Chicas ya basta- decía ella molesta-Salgan ustedes, vayan a divertirse- levantándose y metiéndose a su recamara

Fin Flashback

Abrió los ojos y el Barman se acerco a ella

-Estas bien?- dijo un tanto preocupado

- Si, solo algo cansada- respondió ella

-Sabes, yo te conozco- acoto el joven

- en serio? Y como me conoces?-

-Bueno, es que tengo un amigo que siempre canta aquí que es fanático de las representaciones teatrales y un día me llevo a una y vi que estabas en ella-

- en serio? Me sorprendes… y tu nombre es?- pregunto ella

-Eddy, discúlpame, que modales los míos, mi nombre es Eddy Mitchel y tu eres Rachel Berry-

-jajajaja hasta sabes quién soy! Que honor-

-si es que mi amigo hablaba maravillas de ti-

- y se puede saber quién es tu amigo?- dijo ella sonriendo

-puedo hacer algo mejor- respondió el

- y que puede ser mejor-

- te lo presentare, en un momento llega a su presentación, pero a cambio debes darme algo-

-Mmm eso es chantaje-

- jajaja solo quiero que cantes con el-

-Ok, trato hecho- dijo Rachel y se dispuso a esperar, Eddy le acerco otro trago y ella disfrutaba de la buena música hasta que

-BUENAS NOCHE, DE NUEVO, COMO ESTAN? COMO TODAS LAS NOCHES TENEMOS EL HONOR DE CONTAR CON LA PRESENCIA DE ESTE TALENTOSO CANTANTE, DEMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA A JESSE ST. JAMES-

El corazón de Rachel dio un brinco, se paró de la barra y camino en dirección al escenario.

La música comenzó a sonar

Hello – Lea Michele feat Jonathan Groff

Al verlo la música pareció desaparecer solo podía oírlo a el

I've been alone with you  
>Inside my mind<p>

Camino lentamente

And in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
>A thousand times<p>

Llego al escenario y el sonrio

I sometimes see you  
>Passing outside my door<br>Hello!  
>Is it me you're looking for?<p>

En ese momento le pasa la mano y ambos suben al escenario y ella canta recordando el día que se conocieron  
>I can see it in your eyes<br>I can see it in your smile  
>You're all I've ever wanted<br>And my arms are open wide  
>Because you know just what to say<br>And you know just what to do  
>And I want to tell you so much<br>I love you 

Jesse tomo con mas agarre la mano de Rachel

I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
>And tell you time and time again<br>How much I care  
>Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow<br>Hello!  
>I've just got to let you know<br>Because I wonder where you are  
>And I wonder what you do<br>Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
>Or is someone loving you?<br>Tell me how to win your heart  
>For I haven't got a clue<br>But let start by saying I love you

Hello!  
>Is it me you're looking for?<br>Because I wonder where you are  
>And I wonder what you do<br>Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
>Or is someone loving you?<br>Tell me how to win your heart  
>For I haven't got a clue<br>But let start by saying I love you

Terminaron la canción sin dejar de mirarse, Jesse sonreía y ella solo lo miraba sin emitir sonido

-ESTA NOCHE, HE CONOCIDO A UNA PERSONA QUE ME PARECIO REALMENTE MARAVILLOSA Y ME PROMETIO QUE CANTARIA CON JESSE, SOLO QUE NO PENSE QUE SERIA ASI- Jesse miro a su amigo algo desconcertado- ELLA ES UNA DE LAS PROMESAS DE BROADWAY, UN APLAUSO PARA RACHEL BERRY, OTRA CANCION MAS POR FAVOR-dijo Eddy bajando del escenario, en eso la música comenzó y ambos tomaron asiento en una butacas que les fueron ofrecidos por unos mozos

-Hola Rachel- dijo Jesse- una más por los viejos tiempos?- ella solo asintió

**Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love Lea feat JonGroff**

Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love.  
>Changes, oooh<br>Down below up above.  
>Time to doubt<p>

To break out, it's a mess,  
>It's a mess.<br>Time to grow, time to go  
>Hello, hello<p>

Too young to take over,  
>Too old to ignore,<br>Gee, I'm almost ready,  
>But...what...for?<p>

There's a lot I am not certain of.  
>Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love<br>(lalalala) 

Ambos comenzaron a sonreír y se tomaron de las manos

Goodbye twelve, goodbye thirteen.  
>Hello love<br>Robert Goulet, Robert Goulet, My God, Robert Goulet!  
>Oh! Down below, up above...<br>Playing doctor with Evelyn.  
>La la la<br>I'll show you mine,  
>La la<br>You show me yours  
>La la<br>Seeing Daddy, naked  
>Time to grow.<br>Time to go...  
>La la la<br>Mom and Dad were doing it.  
>There's a lot, i'm not certain ooooh<br>Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love  
>Hello twelve, hello thirteen, hello love <p>

Al finalizar la canción Jesse tomo el micrófono

-BUENAS NOCHES, AMIGOS UN APLAUSO PARA RACHEL BERRY- la miro ella seguía viéndolo con esa sonrisa tonta- SABRAN DISCULPARME PUES LUEGO DE 4 AÑOS HE VUELTO A VER A LA MUJER MAS HERMOSA DEL UNIVERSO Y QUIERO CONVERSAR CON ELLA- dicho esto bajo el micrófono y la tomo de la mano, bajaron del escenario y caminaron un lugar más tranquilo

Una vez alejados de la multitud ambos volvieron a mirarse

-Hola Rachel, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo el

-Hola Jesse- dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos- no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste, nunca debí dejarte partir-

-Son cosas que pasan- respondió él luego sonrio, tomaron asiento en una mesa sin soltar sus manos

-Que ha sido de tu vida- dijo mirándola- estas un tanto cambiada- dijo tocándole una pequeña cicatriz que tenía en la frente

-Sí, me lo hice para recordar que no debo ser estúpida- dijo ella sonriendo- ha pasado mucho Jesse y tu como estas?-

-Bien, aquí me vez, por las noches trabajo aquí, al menos hasta acabar la carrera-

-Ohh sigues en Artes Escénicas?- dije ella

-si este año para finalizar llevaremos a cabo la presentación de la obra SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO- dijo el sonriendo

-Si con los chicos de la Academia la presentamos hace un par de semanas-

- si lo sé, yo fui a esa obra-

- y porque no te acercaste?-

-Pues, porque estabas muy bien acompañada por Sam-

-Sam? jajaja es solo un amigo, él y Santana hace un año que están de novios y Brittany con Mike-

-Si también vi a Kurt y a Blaine actuando-

-Es que somos compañeros, también Santana, pero ella estaba en otro proyecto y por eso no colaboro con nosotros- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo con nostalgia- y tu novia no siente celos de que trabajes aquí?- pregunto ella

-no mi esposa está feliz de compartirme- dijo el provocando la decepción de Rachel- Tonta es una broma, no estoy casado ni tengo novia-

En eso Eddy se acerca

-No tiene porque dijo que te esperaba a ti- dijo pasándoles unas cervezas- al menos ya se conocen- acoto alejándose de nuevo

Ambos rieron. Pasaron horas hablando, contándose sus aventuras y desventuras. Hasta que llego la hora de partir, Jesse se ofreció a acompañarla y ella lo acepto encantada, luego de despedirse de Eddy salieron del Bar.

Caminaron rumbo al departamento de ella en silencio hasta que ella rompió el hielo

-Porque no volviste a buscarme?- pregunto ella sin mirarlo

Por la mente de él pasaron momentos que los cuales pensaba olvidados, sonrió con amargura

-Las Nacionales, lo preferiste de nuevo a él, a pesar de ser el causante de la perdida del grupo, luego cuando regreso de New York de nuevo están juntos y tu ni siquiera me respondías los mensajes y sentí que ya no tenia nada que hacer aquí, regrese de Los Ángeles por ti, nadie en su sano juicio haría eso, nadie volvería a Lima luego de vivir 6 meses en California, yo lo hice por ti, viaje a New York por ti, a pesar que no me respondías fui a apoyarte a verte ganar y me rompiste el corazón cuando lo besaste en el escenario y luego me preguntaste si por que estaba ahí, Rachel la respuesta era obvia era por Ti pero a ti te desagradaba mi presencia ahí, por eso cuando regresaron preferí quedarme, pero algo dentro mío me hizo volver y al llegar al McKinley me entero que tu y Finn de nuevo estaban juntos y simplemente desistí- ella lo escuchaba en silencio, no podía hacer reclamos pues el tenia la razón- simplemente quise dejar de sufrir, me sentía un estúpido masoquista en un juego sin sentido, tu tras Finn sufriendo y viviendo tu drama romántico, yo tras tuyo tratando de levantarte y demostrarte tu futuro y Finn tras mío tratando de alejarme, me canse-

-lo admito, soy culpable del daño y me merezco lo que me pasó-

-no estoy diciendo eso Rachel, nadie se merece lo que el te hizo, te mereces algo mas, algo mejor y se que el tiempo te ayudara-

-Gracias Jesse- dijo antes de abrazarlo, el la estrecho con fuerza tratando de que ese agarre jamás terminara, luego Rachel se separo de el y miro al edificio

-Vivo aquí- quedo callada esperando alguna respuesta-Quieres tomar un café- pregunto

El dudo unos instantes pero luego acepto

-Espero que Santana no me mate al verme llegar-

-Jajajaja lo dudo, estará con Sam, Britt y Mike en alguna disco, es que me invitaron y yo me les escape y sin darme cuenta llegue al bar-decía ella mientras habría la puerta de acceso al edificio, subieron al departamento y luego dentro se dispusieron a continuar la conversación, no sin antes poner buena música.

4 meses después

-Berry, apúrate que llegaremos tarde- decía Santana parada en la puerta de su habitación

-Ya Santi, ya salgo, por que tanto apuro?-

-como que porque tanto apuro, sabes que no me gusta quedarme sin buenos asientos- decía Santana- Sam, ven apurar a Rachel que a mi no me hace caso-

-Rachel vámonos, por favor- respondió Sam desde la sala

-Está bien- dijo saliendo de su cuarto camino a la sala y vio la cara de impresión que había puesto Sam, que luego recibió un golpe en la cabeza

-cierra la boca que casi te la tragas- dijo Santana

- es que estas hermosa-

-Oye, a mi no me dijiste eso- reclamo Santana

-Porque tú eres divina- dijo Sam

Salieron del departamento rumbo al centro de New York, frente al teatro un cartel anunciando SUEÑO DE UNA NOCHE DE VERANO

Pasaron, dentro encontraron a Blaine, Kurt, Brittany y a Mike, los 6 amigos ocuparon sus lugares en el palco principal

Antes de finalizar la obra Rachel se separo del grupo y busco los camerinos, llego en el momento en que los del elenco salían tras bambalinas, hasta que lo vio, camino lentamente hasta el, abrazándolo por detrás, el la volteo y se miraron a los ojos

-Estuviste maravilloso- dijo Rachel- para quien actúas de esa manera tan sexy- acoto lanzando una mirada provocadora

-Solo para ti- respondió Jesse antes de besarla

A veces el destino da muchas vueltas antes de demostrarnos nuestro verdadero rumbo, Rachel aprendió a mirar con la cabeza y con el corazón y al fin se sentía plena junto con los que de verdad la amaban

Pasado el tiempo Rachel y Jesse se convirtieron en la pareja mas importante de Broadway, Santana triunfaba en el mundo de la televisión en una serie muy famosa, Sam había tenido mucho éxito en el mundo musical y como modelo, Britt y Mike abrieron una academia de baile y son muy exitosos, Blaine y Kurt también brillan en las tablas, Blaine es uno de los instructores de arte Escénico de la academia americana de Arte Dramático junto con Kurt….

Finn, bueno luego de descubrir que Rachel había encontrado a Jesse nuevamente busco a la rubia, Krisna una importante modelo pero esta lo rechazo, así que partió a buscar nuevos horizontes a la Ciudad de Las Vegas, y como dice el dicho afortunado en los negocios…..

Espero les haya gustado mi loca historia, espero cometarios, criticas o mas bien FELICITACIONES, gracias por leer


End file.
